A new world
by FiorentinoFiore
Summary: Romano goes on an adventure to places just beyond reality and imagination.
1. The winds caress

I'm walking on the water, smooth soft ripples form from under me. The soft breeze blowing my hair around, I look down to the water reflecting my short brown hair.

I start wandering around the empty space, no were in particular, just walking. I then feel a light breeze around my back and reflected in the water magnificent black wings shoot out and unfold, loose feathers slowly cascade around me.

My eyes widen, looking at the wings behind me and cautiously moved them. They work. A feeling of excitement rippling through me. I started walking, then to a flat out sprint. Jumping the momentum surged me up ward. Letting out a laugh I flapped my wings and flew around till I decided to land.

I start landing on the water but instead of landing on it my foot starts to sink through. I start to panic, flapping my wings as my heart started to beat faster. But the water grabbed me like it was tar, my foot not moving an inch.

I started loosing altitude and looked behind me and noticed that the feathers were falling, giving up I slowly started sinking down.


	2. The waters embrace

As I sink further into the water the feathers that fell sank with me and started dissolving into bubbles. I tried kicking to the surface one last time, but it does no good. I can't swim back up.

Holding my breath I started to think of a way out, and after a while my chest started constricting. The burning in my chest started to be too much. I couldn't hold my breath any longer and I sucked in a mouth full of water only to find the oxygen that I needed.

After regulating my breathing, I looked around and found myself surrounded by beautiful colors. The water appeared a watered down blue and transitioned to an almost black blue. The area filled with fish of different colors, shapes, and sizes.

I finally reached the pale sandy bottom. The water surrounding me was chilling. I turned in circles kicking up some sand my white dress shirt floating around me, when I came in sight of an under ground cavern at the far right. It was the only thing at the bottom. Curiosity getting the better of me, I went to go look at the cavern. The outside rim was surrounded by rocks as black as night, contrasting the white powdered sand.

The closer I walked to it the more of a bad feeling this was giving me, but I pushed on anyway. At the mouth of the cave I looked in to find it inky black, seeming empty and bottomless I turned around to leave. But out of the black a red tentacle shot out to my ankle and pulled me to the opening of the cave. The black darkness swallowing me, and is soon all that I see.


	3. The fear within

I woke up to find myself in a dimly light room. A weight on my ankle brought me to look down to find my ankle chained to a wall. Automatically fear and surprise griped my heart. I started pulling on the chain, it wouldn't come off. I pulled even harder. It still won't budge.

I pulled, pushed, and tried sliding my foot through the hole, but it's no good. My ankle is soon raw and bleeding slightly from the abuse of my pulling. It sting's as it lays on the floor. I could feel it get infected by the dirt.

Looking around I tried to find something to free me from the chain, but there was only boxes. Pulling my legs up to my chest I wrapped my arms around them and thought, 'There has to be a way out.'

But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard voices coming from the other side of the door across the room, the voices were getting closer to the door.

My breath hitched and my heart started speeding up, 'I have to get out of here!' My breath coming out faster, closer. I reached for the chain and started pulling, the raw flesh bleeding out more. The voices were at the door by now and I breathed even harder, tears forming at my eyes.

The fear of what could come next gripping my heart. 'The chain won't budge!' The door knob rattled, and I look up with frightened eyes to see it turn. The door started opening slowly and a beam of light shot out. My eyes open wider when the door opens even wider. I pull my legs into my chest, cover my ears, close my eyes, and screamed.


	4. Balloon Fiesta

There was a burning sensation on my face and body. The feel of small points digging into my back. I opened my eye's to find myself laying on the ground. The sky above is clear and blue, getting to my feet I look around.

There were giant mountains covered in vegetation surrounding me , the dirt covered with a red tint. The air is clean and fresh, and to the right there was a river that shimmered in the sun's rays. You could practically feel the clean, cool sensation of the water in your skin.

A roar of cheers and laughter coming from behind me, turning around curious to see what was happening, only to become awestruck by the beauty before me. I turn only to be greeted by hundreds to thousands of hot air balloons soaring in the sky. Balloons ranging from different sizes, themes and shapes.

Drinking in the in the beauty of the different colored balloons agents the blue sky, gazing at the view in front of me there was a wonder in the sight. I started walking closer to the edge of the cliff soaking the sight in like a in a blink of an eye I found myself in a different location.


	5. The artist

**I take a moment to realize that I'm not at the fiesta of balloons. Disappointed at the sudden change in scenery, I looked around, finding myself in a dark room. I turned around to try and find a way out of the darkness. Not finding anything I huffed and started walking but soon found myself standing in front of a door. Looking around wondering where the door came from, but not seeing a possible way to explain the sudden change in setting, I turned the handle and walk through the door.**

**There was a room full of art utensils and canvases. The room was a closed off area with windows on one wall, to the right if the room sat an old man painting the portrait of a young lady with olive skin, long dark locks cascading down her head, in a green dress. I walked closer to see him paint, noticing my presence the women gives me a faint smile, mischief dancing in her eyes. The painter turned and started swearing in Italian at me. Hearing his agitated yells at me I look to the woman for help. She looks at the door then back to me multiple times without moving her head. I get the hint wave good bye and quietly exit the room.**


	6. The beat

**Closing the door I look up to find a room full of dancers. The sound of different genres of music playing, guiding their movements. There moving fast and smoothly to the beat, colorful dresses, skirts, and hair with ribbons entwined within flew around them. The feel of the bass pounding through your body, shaking your core with vibrations. The soft melody twisting and turning blending into each other creating a beautiful melody.**

**The rush of excitement and energy in the room gave me goose bumps, the urge to move to the beat consumed and pulled me to the dance floor. Moving to the beat, the music started to grow faster and faster, my body soon exhausted, but I kept moving every way.**

**I twirl and step faster, my dress shirt puffing out from the wind caught inside. After the music finishes I leave the floor collapse on a chair, the mix of exhaustion and excitement taking its toll. My breaths come ragged and fast, sweat forming and dripping down my face. I close my eyes and fall into a peaceful rest.**


	7. Awake

"Lovino!'' The name rushes me from my thoughts and brings me back to the present. "What?" I turn around to find my boyfriend Antonio standing behind me. "What do you mean what? I've been calling you for a while now." He looked at me questionably; I gave him a blank face. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me what took so long?" Antonio said as he stood there waiting. All I could do was stand there soaking in where I was and what was happening.

Antonio getting worried by this point flicked me on my forehead. "Ow! What was that for! Freaking tomato eater!" I glared as I rubbed my forehead. "Time to get a move on, the Art Museum is closing." He turned and started walking way, "Wait don't leave me! You're my ride home, Fucking Tomato Eater!"

"Why were you so deep in la~la land anyway?" Antonio looked at me threw the side of his eye as we drove home. I looked at him before turning to the window. "A picture is worth a thousand words." He just gave me a look and started laughing, I gave him a quizzical look, " you sound like you enjoyed your self," I look at him offended and huffed, " I can enjoy myself in a boring ass museum bastard!" After that we drove home listening to music on the radio.

Closing my eyes I leaned back in my seat and let the window from the open window caress me. I started walking through a series of notes...


End file.
